The Memory Keeper
by Purplesmerk
Summary: Henry has an older sister named Katharine she is the actual daughter of Regina. Her magic is different from all the rest she can hear peoples thoughts. When magic comes back to Storybrooke will she be able to handle it?
1. Chapter 1

I guess you could say i have a pretty normal life, but something bad is always happening. I live in Storybrooke, Maine with my adoptive brother and mother. My brothers name is Henry but I call him Hen for short. Anyways he's a nice kid doesn't have a lot of friends though. He's always reading this book of fairy tales me and mom aren't allowed to touch. Speaking of mom her names Regina Mills she's mayor here. I love my mom okay even though she may be a little uptight most of the time...Okay all of the time but she's my mom what can I say. Who am i? Well thanks for asking my names Katharine Mills and im 15 but you already knew that. Right? Oh you don't? Figures I'm not that much of a people person I guess. Well no I don't guess, I am definitely not a people person. Must run in the family but instead of ruining people's life I just sit back in the side lines and watch them do it there selves. It's quite fun actually. Now that you know somewhat of a background I thinks it's time to start the story.

I watched as mom frantically gathered her papers of her desk. She had been called to the office on a Sunday like really can I never have time with her. They called about missing files or something. "Henry get down here!" Mom yelled as she moved out of her study towards the door.

"What?" He asked agitated

"There are some problems at the office I need to go check Katharine is in charge." She said slipping into her heels "I don't know how long I will be gone so you are both to be in bed by ten. Okay?"

"Yes your majesty." I said in a rather sweet mocking tone. Henry was looking at me his eyes wide like I had just stabbed her or something. Mom grabbed my should and gave it a squeeze

"I mean it Kate."

"Yeah I know. Now go find those missing files or whatever." I said practically pushing her out the door she ran to her car me and Henry watch as she pulls away. As soon as she's out of sight I look at Henry who has a huge smile on his face."What are you so happy about?" I ask playfully push him he doesn't answer instead he ran and grabbed hiss backpack of the wall and walked right out the door I grabbed his arm "Where do you think you're going."

"Boston." He said with a smirk

"You can not go to Boston alone."

"Well I am going to Boston, but I don't have to go to alone." He said with the largest smirk I've ever seen. We just stared at each other for a couple minutes I kept thinking why does he need to go to Boston in the first place hell we've never even left this town. After a couple more minutes I turned around grabbed my jacket and shut the door. Henry ran up and hugged me

"Yes! Thanks Kate you won't regret this."

"I better not. So how are we getting there?" I asked. Henry pulled out a credit card

"By taxi of course."

"Well since you seem to have everything planed, thanks for including me by the way, what about mom?" Henry pulls some files out of his bag

"She'll be there all night." I couldn't help but laugh at that I mean what he has done is bad but he's a smart kid.

Later in Boston

"This is it." Henry said knocking on the door. He was so caught up in his own world he didn't notice the stares from the people walking by. I grabbed Henry by the arm pulling him back to reality

"Who exactly are you coming here to see Hen?" I asked and he was about to answer her the door opened revealing this blonde women who I've never met before but she seems very familiar

"Uhh can I help you?" The women said

"Are you Emma Swan?"

"Yeah who are you?"

"My names Henry I'm your son." Henry said with a smile and i stared at Henry i was in much a shock as Emma was. He walked right past her into her home.

"Henry! I'm really sorry mam I didn't know this is why he wanted to come." I said trying to be as polite as possible

"No... no it's okay why don't you come in." As I walked Henry immediately started with the questions

"10 years ago did you give up a baby for adoption?" Emma didn't respond

"That was me."

"Umm just give me a minute." She said walking into a separate room as soon as she was out of sight I started

"Henry what where you thinking you can't just barge into her life like this" I said angrily why does this kid always put me in these bad situations he didn't respond instead he walked up to the fridge

"Hey do you have any juice ohh never mind" he said grabbing the juice and drink right out of the bottle. Emma came out clearly in shock "We better get back"

"Back where?"

"Home Storybrooke, Maine"

"Alright I'm calling the cops." before Henry could answer I responded

"Please don't call the cops!"

"Im sorry but I have to." she said at this point I'm on the brim of having a panic attack

"I'll tell them you kidnapped me!" Henry blurted out

"And they will be live you because I'm your birth mom."

"Exactly." Henry and I replied at the same time

"Kid I have this superpower and I can tell whenever someone is lying and you kid are lying." she said as she begins to dial a number

"Wait just come home with us please." Henry asked with that adorable face no one can say no to.

Later in Storybrooke

"Where do you live kid?" Emma asked Henry

"Not telling you." Henry said Emma slammed on the breaks that's when I spoke up i was not dealing with Henry any more today.

"108 Mifflin street biggest house on the street can't miss it." I said with a fake smile Henry crossed his arms and slid down his seat

"Thanks umm..."

"Katharine" I said cutting her off Emma just nodded and drove us home. When we got there mom came running to us

"Henry, Katharine!"she said pulling us into a tight hug. "Where have you been? Are you alright?" Henry wiggled out of the hug

"I found my real mom!" he said running inside

"Henry!" I yelled running after him.

After Henry feel asleep I walked down to the study where Emma and mom where talking. I knocked on the and slowly walked in making sure to make as little eye contact I waited to be acknowledged before speaking

"Yes Katharine?"

"I...umm i" why am I so nervous god get it together its not like you did anything wrong really "I'd like to apologize to Emma for the intrusion." I said before I turned to Emma "I am sorry mam again if I knew that you were the reason why he wanted to go to Boston I'm sure we could of came up with a more reasonable plan" i said "like with adult supervision" I quickly added on looking over to my mom

"Its okay kid really." Emma said smiling at me which I don't know how it caused me to smile

"Thank you for apologizing Katharine but it's time for bed we will talk about your punishment tomorrow." I just nodded and headed towards the door before is stopped I remembered what Henry had said that he had found his real mom and how hurt mom looked. Before I even knew what I was doing I was hugging my mom

"I love you" I said she seemed a little uncomfortable so when I went to pull back she brought me into a tighter hug

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback/Dream Enchanted Forest

 _"Mom! Mommy!" I yelled running into my mom's corridor with the biggest smile on my face. My smile quickly dropped though when I saw my mother arguing with some rather scary looking people "Mommy?" I asked my voice was shaky cause heck I was scared as I approached her. She turned around a put a rather obvious fake smile_

 _"Hi sweetheart." I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her legs. She crouched down a picked me up "What are you doing here?" she asked walking us away from the group of scary people._

 _"Grandpa said I hads to asks you if I could play with the horses." i whispered into her ear. Mom was about to answer with a yes, I hoped, when this very scary looking man showed up_

 _"Who knew the Evil Queen had a soft spot for children?" he approached me trying to get a better look when my mom pulled away "Don't worry dearie I only wanted to meet the girl" the man said with a smirk_

 _"I think it's time for you all to go." mom said in a very intimidating voice_

 _"As you wish." the man said just before he vanished followed by the others . I stared in awe i knew mom and her friends had magic, but I don't see it that often. I turned to my mom who was trying her hardest to not laugh at my reaction. She failed. She sent me down_

 _"How about we go see those horses?" My face lit up with the biggest smile as I nodded away. She held her hand out for me, but as soon as I grabbed it I felt...weird? My mom seemed to stand still and her eyes went purple. All I could see were memories of me and mom, but they were in moms point of view. As soon as they stopped I spoke up_

 _"Mommy?" I let go of her hand and walked in front of her to make eye contact._

 _"Who are you?" She seemed very confused. I just laughed_

 _"I'm Katharine moms." She just titled her head confused_

 _"I have no child, now be gone." she said waving her hand towards the door and turning around. I ran up to her and grabbed her arm_

 _"No! Mommy you said we would go see the horses withs grandpa!" She glared at me than looked over to our guard_

 _"Take her to the dungeon." the guard stepped forward_

 _"Shes only four your majesty." mom turned around and gave him the evilist stare I've ever seen_

" _Now." He gulped nervously_

 _"Yes your majesty." he said wawalking over and grabbing my hand. He began to pull me out of the room when I started to cry_

 _"No mommy don't let him take me! Please!" I continued to yell_ _as he pulled me down the hall._

Present Day Storybrooke

I woke up in a cold sweat. I just had the craziest dream wait no it was more like a memory. I can remember the whole thing vividly, heck I could write an essay about it. I remembered Henry would call mom The Evil Queen. And this Evil Queen lady in my dream looked a lot like mom.

Later that day.

As I walked into Grannys I saw Henry immediately. He was sitting with Emma of course who else. I also saw his book with him. My mind was still on my dream this morning. I walked over to them and sat right down next to Henry "Hey Kate." Henry said in a annoyed tone

"Hello Henry, Emma." Emma looked up from taking a bite of a grilled cheese and just nodded her head. "So what are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing you would be interested in." Henry replied rather quickly, not gonna lie it hurt just a little bit. I pointed to his book

"Well if it's about that I'm interested." Henry looked at me with a confused look on his face

"Why?"

"Lets just say I may be a believer " His face grew the biggest smile and pulled his book out "So who am I?"

"You're not in the book."

"Like me?"

"No you where in the book we just ripped those pages out." Henry replied

"You don't think it's weird that I'm not in the book?"

"Now that you bring it up it is a little strange. Why do you care so much anyway?" Henry asked still a little sceptical

"Well i had this dream last night it was really weird. I thought maybe your book would have some answers." Henry seemed very excited to hear this, but Emma didn't

"Wait. Shouldn't this be something you should be talking to Archie about instead of your younger brother."

"I think Hen's views on the matter are far more professional than his are." I said very sarcastically. Henry who couldn't hold the excitement in any longer blurted

"So what was the dream about?" i couldn't help but laugh at the excitement in the boy

"Okay so it started of with me, well a four year old version of me, running down a hall I guess. I was yelling for my mother and when I finally found her she was arguing with these weird looking people"

"Define weird looking" Emma asked

"Well this one guy had this green scaled skin that kind of I guess shimmered."

"Like this?" Henry asked showing me a picture of the exact same man

"Yeah that was him. Who is he?" I asked very excited and concerned at the same time. I had never read Hen's book before.

"Thats Rumpelstiltskin, he's bad news."

"How come?"

"Hes just not, anyway what else happened?"

"Well after she saw me she ordered them away. Than she held her hand out for me to take it that's when it got weird. Not that it wasn't weird before it just got more weird. I guess i like took her memories or something because she didn't remember me. She ordered me to the dungeon and I woke up. Sound like any stories in the book?" Henry just looked at me confused

"No, i'll look for some sort of clue." He said with a reassuring smile. I glanced at the clock, it had been a hour really?

"Well I'll leave you guys to your Mother son bonding or whatever." I said with a smile. I got up walking towards the door

"Have a great rest of the day Kate!" Emma yelled after me.

Flashback Enchanted Forest

 _"Mom!Mommy!" I screamed on the top of my lungs banging on the metal rods keeping me locked in. When the same strange man from earlier showed up._ _"Who are yous?" i_ _asked sniffling_

 _"The names Rumpelstiltskin"_

 _"Are you here to rescues me?"_

 _"No, I'm here to make a deal."_

 _"Deal?"_

 _"Yeah I'll get your mommies memories back and you come with me." he walked towards me holding his hand out with this creepy smile on his face._

 _"You promise?" I asked holding up my pinky_

 _"Promise." he said interlocking our pinkies as we disappeared into a cloud of smoke_

Present Day

"KATE!" Henry yelled up the stairs. Thinking he is in danger, because that's all I ever think the worst, I ran down the stairs.

"What!?" I said book in hand ready to attack

"Thats how you would protect me Shakespeare?" he said laughing so hard I swear he was crying.

"Well I didn't have a lot of time to get the guns."

"Guns?" he asked shocked

"We are getting off track what do you need?"

"I think I figured out who you might be."

"Okay enlighten me."

"I think you might be The Memory Keeper."


End file.
